eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 52 (15 August 1985)
Synopsis Debbie awaits anxiously for the post. Mary is nervous as the day of her court appearance arrives. Arthur and Pauline look after Annie for her. Arthur reassures Mary that she will not get a jail sentence. Lofty, Ian and Kelvin discuss a plan for their new sewing business in the café. Saeed freezes outside the foodstore after spotting Nick among the crowd in the markets. Ethel fantasises over Ernie to Den and Lofty. Michelle and Tony flirt in the launderette as Tony asks her to free up a washing machine for him. Mary returns from court; she has been fined £50. Ali finds Michelle playing on the arcade machine in the café. He asks her what a pretty lady like her is doing on her own. Debbie returns home to find post. She opens the letter addressed to her and is elated to have passed her exams. Ernie and Ethel have another date in The Vic. Ernie asks Ethel if they can get married and move in together. Ethel is thrilled by the news, but she is crushed when Ernie tells her she will have to get rid of Willy as he is allergic to dogs. Den desperately tries to call his mistress again but is unable to get through to her. Dot informs Lofty of Nick's return to the square, he is moving in with her. Lofty fears for his safety. Tony offers to redecorate the café for Ali whilst he and Sue go on holiday. Sharon tells Michelle that she is like a sister to her as they hang out in the flat above The Vic. When Den shuts The Vic up, he notices Michelle sneaking out. He calls her over and tells her she can tell him anything she wants to if she is ever struggling. Michelle is thankful. Andy and Lofty question Saeed over where Naima has disappeared to; he avoids answering their question. Ethel and Ernie chat in the square about their future together. They decide to end their relationship. As Lofty leaves The Vic after ending his shift, he is horrified to see a resident pointing Nick over to him. Arthur returns after going missing for the day. He tells Pauline and Michelle he has got a job as a cleaner in a school. Michelle is furious when she learns that Arthur's new cleaner job is at the school she attends. Andy and Debbie are delighted to learn that Lou is going to cover the costs of their losses from the burglary. As the pair discuss what they will buy with the insurance money, Debbie makes sure Andy has posted their insurance renewal. Andy says he has, but Debbie finds the insurance renewal in his jacket pocket, and is furious with him. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Nick Cotton - John Altman Guest cast *Ernie Mears - Ken Wynne Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It was the drugs that made him that way, it wasn't him really. He's changed now, you'll see.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes